Je n'en ai qu'un
by Girafe13
Summary: Post finale: "Ce n'est qu'après le premier mois que John commence à l'apercevoir.Il n'était pas allé voir un psy. Parfois Sherlock était là, pratiquant sa routine, et parfois il était seul. C'était comme cela, et John n'y pouvait rien." OS


**Post-finale, (oui oui, _finale,_ parce que je ne suis jamais capable d'écrire ce foutu nom d'épisode sans tout foirer!)**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier!**  
><strong>Je voudrais prendre le temps aussi de remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé ma dernière fic sur Sherlock, ça compte BEAUCOUP pour moi! :)<strong>

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>Ça se fait surtout sentir dans les petites choses.<p>

Le violon accoté sur son chevalet, immobile.

Aucune musique à trois heures du matin, aucun son discordant lorsque ses idées ne sont pas logiques et suivies.

Un silence, pesant, pressant.

Aucun coup de feu, aucune Mrs Hudson épouvantée montant quatre à quatre les marches, aucune double tasse de thé.

Juste une tasse remplie et l'autre tristement rangée, loin dans l'armoire encombrée.

Aucun manteau passé à la va-vite. Aucun cris, aucun revirements de documents, aucun soupers, aucun déjeuners, _rien._

C'est le néant total, c'est le vide sidéral. Watsoon n'écrit plus dans son blog, évite la presse, et poursuit son métier d'apprenti détective, car c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. C'est tout ce qui le rattache _vraiment_ à Sherlock. Il se sent redevenir apathique, morne, les couleurs ayant moins de vie, les sons semblant plus sourds, les cauchemars de son expérience au front revenant le hanter, mêlés maintenant à la vision de l'homme au long manteau, écartant les bras, comme pour mieux acceuillir le sol, comme pour mieux saisir le vent sous ses bras, comme pour s'envoler vers son dernier plongeon.

Il n'y a pas une nuit où il ne se réveille pas en sueurs, tremblant de rage ou de peur, parfois quelques larmes essuyées rageusement coulant sur sa pauvre joue.

Tout fait mal, dans l'appartement, mais il ne peut le quitter, il ne peut se défaire de tout cela. Et puis, qui prendrait soin de Mrs Hudson? La vie n'est maintenant qu'une succession de petits pas pénibles pour John, et même sa canne n'y fait plus rien.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'après le premier mois que John commence à l'apercevoir.<p>

Il est au supermarché, son caddie assez rempli sous le bras, et, juste comme il passe rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé dans l'allée des céréales, il _le voit._

Il est penché sur une marque en particulier, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui, son écharpe bleue dépassant à peine de son col, les sourcils froncés. Cette vision ne dure qu'une seconde. John s'arrête sec, choqué. Il ne sait pas s'il peut revenir sur ses pas. Les néons grésillent en haut de sa tête et il ne sent plus ses pieds alors que la radio diffuse le dernier tube en vogue de manière aggressante.

Mais pourtant il le fait, son cœur voulant sortir de force par sa bouche. Tout tourne un peu autour de lui. Il est sur qu'il l'a vu, _sur et certain._

Mais l'allée est vide lorsque John tourne le coin. Elle est vide et tellement silencieuse que John doit se faire violence pour ne pas hurler.

La deuxième fois qu'il l'aperçoit- en fait, la deuxième fois qu'il _l'entendit- _se déroula juste le surlendemain. John, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit précédente, se retrouva le lendemain dans un demi-sommeil à écouter le bruit d'un violon…

_Un violon._

Sautant de son lit, il dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient du salon, faisant irruption dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Personne. Pas un son, pas un mouvement. John doit s'assoir s'il ne veut pas défaillir.

Pendant trois ans. Trois ans de pure misère, de cas de meurtre où John fait de son mieux pour copier la méthode de Sherlock et aider la police, trois ans de soupers silencieux avec Mrs Hudson, _trois ans. _Il apercoit Sherlock partout.

Voir Sherlock était devenu une habitude après seulement trois mois. John aimait se mentir, faire semblant de rien. Souvent, c'était de Sherlock qu'il obtenait ses déductions, il les lui glisse à l'oreille alors que John tâtonne le cou de la victime, ou en fait le tour. C'est Sherlock qui lui rappelle qu'il ne doit pas oublier telle ou telle tâche, comme manger, s'habiller proprement et respirer. C'est Sherlock qui se promène, qui regarde par la fenêtre, qui lui parle de tout et de rien.

Et dire que voilà quelques temps, c'était John qui prodiguait ces conseils à Sherlock. Maintenant, c'était lui sa voix de raison.

Il met pourtant toujours la table pour deux. Il repasse toujours les chemises de Sherlock une fois par mois, environ, comme si l'homme habitait encore ici et qu'il les portaient régulièrement. Lorsqu'il écoute la télévision, Sherlock est toujours assis à côté de lui, commentant chaque développement de la série, toujours aussi grincheux et critique, et cela lui est maintenant normal.

C'était devenu une habitude d'entendre le violon, aussi. N'importe quelle mélodie, souvent triste, tout le temps mélancolique, mais John s'en fichait royalement. Il n'était pas allé voir un psy. Parfois Sherlock était là, pratiquant sa routine, et parfois il était seul. C'était comme cela, et John eut beau lutter contre ces visions, rien n'y faisait.

* * *

><p>Un jour, (c'était le 3 octobre), alors qu'il regardait le nouvel épisode de sa série fétiche, Sherlock fit irruption dans l'appartement.<p>

« Bonjour John », fit Sherlock, prudemment.

John ne tourna même pas la tête. Il serra un peu sa canne, mais ne broncha pas du tout.

« John? John je suis tellement désolé, je-»

Il semblait plus agité que d'habitude. Ses beaux cheveux brun foncés étaient en bataille et son manteau était légèrement plus pâle, comme usé.

John ne fit que secouer la tête. Combien de fois Sherlock s'était-il excusé à lui? Combien de fois il eut expliqué comment, brillamment, et chaque fois d'une manière différente, comment il s'en était sortit?

« Ça va Sherlock, murmura-t-il, las. Viens t'assoir, si tu veux bien. »

« John? »

Sherlock le regardait d'un air interdit. Tiens, c'était nouveau, ça.

« Tu as manqué le début, mais je ne crois pas que cela te posera problème » répondit Watson en reportant son attention sur le téléviseur.

« John, écoutez-moi, bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? » fit Sherlock, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. John le regarda, maintenant furieux :

« Oui, bon, ça va, je l'ai déjà entendu mille fois! _Oh John, désolé! C'était nécessaire!_ Bla bla bla, je connais la chanson. Maintenant, tu t'assois ou tu pars! »

Tiens, il ne se souvenait pas s'être levé. Ni d'avoir haussé le ton. Ses accès de colère devenaient de plus en plus fréquents chez lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de quelques années, ses traits étaient tirés et sa jambe le faisait souffrir le martyre depuis deux ans et demi environ. Sherlock l'observa, toujours sur le pas de la porte, respirant à peine. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Mon pauvre Watson. Je n'imaginais pas que ma disparition pourrais vous troubler autant», murmura-t-il, une grande douleur s'affichant sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Puis, son masque retomba alors que les deux hommes entendirent les pas caractéristiques de l'inspecteur Lestrade dans les escaliers. Sherlock se poussa vers la fenêtre, vers son violon, et l'empoigna sans démontrer une émotion particulière. Il se mit à jouer sans préambule une jolie mélodie qui rappela à Watson ces dernières années passées en la compagnie de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Puis Lestrade mit les deux pieds sur son perron et releva la tête.

« Docteur Watson, nous avons eut un nouveau cas hier soir… Oh mon dieu. »

L'homme grisonnant s'arrêta net, juste à l'endroit où le détective se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. John entendait le violon, mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était _vivant_, le son habitait la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait jouer comme cela. Il regarda Sherlock, puis Lestrade qui recula d'un pas, puis Mrs Hudson qui avait pratiquement apparu de nulle part. Elle avait couru, malgré sa mauvaise hanche, dès que les premières notes avaient secoué le silence. Elle était essoufflée et avait les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de Greg.

« Mon chéri, c'est _impossible… _», commença Mrs Hudson d'une voix tremblante.

« Attendez… Att… Attendez un peu… fit John, étourdi. _Vous le voyez aussi? _»

Sherlock eut un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres et de nouveau ce regard immensément peiné. Il déposa le violon, et fit un signe de tête à Lestrade. Tout de suite, celui-ci comprit, et, empoignant son walkie-talkie, descendit les marches quatre à quatre, lui rendant son salut:

« Watson est sortit faire des courses... Non, non, nous repasserons plus tard. Comment ça, je sonne bizarre? Je suis très calme, Anderson, maintenant fermez votre walkie-talkie avant que je vous l'enfonce dans la gorge moi-même!»

Mrs Hudson se précipita alors dans les bras de l'homme. Elle le serra fort sur son cœur. Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fixés sur John, qui lui semblait maintenant trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit.

« Je vais préparer du thé », déclara finalement la locataire alors qu'elle libérait enfin Sherlock de son étreinte et partait, un peu chancelante, vers la cuisine de son appartement. Juste avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils sur des yeux remplis de larmes :

« Plus jamais, Monsieur Holmes. Vous m'entendez? »

Sherlock se tourna doucement vers John lorsque sa petite silhouette bienveillante eut disparu dans l'escalier. John s'avança de quelques pas, clignant des yeux à répétion, la bouche entrouverte. Sherlock eut un petit sourire avenant. Peut-être que passé le choc initial, John pourrait parler rationnellement et…

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut tellement rapide que même Sherlock Holmes en personne fut complètement pris par surprise.

John serra ses doigts, puis, lâchant sa canne, et de toutes ses forces, frappa Sherlock Holmes au visage.

Puis il l'attira vers lui et le serra dans une grande étreinte fiévreuse.

Il s'émerveilla du fait qu'il était solide. _Humain. _Pas juste un jet de vapeur, un rideau de mensonges pâles. Non, l'homme qui lui rendait son étreinte de manière plus ou moins maladroite était fait de chair et de sang, et il était _vivant. _Ses cheveux frisés s'emmêlaient à ses doigts, et son manteau dégageait une faible odeur de cigarette, de quelque chose de sucré et de terriblement _Sherlock_ que John crut défaillir pour la quinzième fois en quelques minutes.

Trois ans de solitude maintenant terminées. Juste comme ça. Avec un « _Bonjour John. _» Le docteur ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger, aussi libre, aussi vivant lui-même. Il put entendre Sherlock dire, d'une voix étouffée (et il aurait mit sa main au feu qu'il souriait lui aussi comme un idiot) :

« Content de vous revoir aussi, John. Je crois que je vous dois des explications. »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu! Et si vous avez le temps, une review fait toujours du bien, allez-y pendant que je vais chercher des biscuits pour accompagner cette tasse de thé...<strong>  
><strong>Audrey :) <strong>


End file.
